Shikamaru's Testicles
by stereotype12
Summary: I don't even *know* what genres to put this kind of stories in. Oh well, stories like these well... I guess they are unique. Nobody else has put ballbusting on . M for soooooo many reasons.


**I do not own Naruto, or the characters... blah blah blah...**

[][][]

Shikamaru stood, facing his father Shikaku, and trying to avoid the deadly Shadow Strangulation he was learning to use. "Don't run! Try to combat it!" the older Nara shouted at his son, who was trying to run off and sleep again.

Shikaku shook his head, wondering how to motivate his son. Threats of kicking him out of the clan didn't work, nor did the threat of kicking him out of the house. He didn't know what kept his son lazy, but he was tired of the bum attitude.

"Dad..." Shikamaru began.

"Don't even. I don't want to hear another excuse, or a plea to go rest. We've only been at this an hour and you're already tired!?" He was angry, and Shikamaru knew how bad his father could be when he got angry. "I am teaching you one of the most esteemed and difficult shadow powers of the Nara clan, and you don't even care! If I were you I would give my right nut to..." He trailed off, a sick and twisted plot forming in his mind.

Shikaku shook it from his head, ignoring the horrible thing he had thought up. But it could work... it would work, and his son would be all the better... for the most part.

"Dad? What's wrong? You got all... distant..." Shikamaru approached his father, but Shikaku waved it away.

"Nothing, you're right. The training ends today, but be here tomorrow at noon. Understood?" The smaller Nara nodded, slightly confused by what had just happened.

"Um, sure. Noon? mk..." He watched as his father waled away, leaving him alone in the forest. "Troublesome..."

[][][]

Shikaku walked home, his cock stiff in his pants, dripping precum at the tip. He had never been so hard in his life, every step brought him closer to orgasm and he he had to stop to calm down twice. He had never thought that something so horrible would make him so very horny. The Nara smiled darkly at the plot on his son. He would still have an heir, and Shikamaru would be motivated... out of fear.

He supposed he could threaten his life, or perhaps a friend, but this way far more effective. Shikaku quickly entered the house, noting his wife's absence. _Of course... a diplomacy mission..._ He had never been very good at diplomacy. His anger got to him too soon. But that also meant that Shikamaru couldn't hide anywhere... He went into his bedroom, and removed all his clothes.

Shikaku felt his own nuts, enjoying the size of his balls and knowing they were full of cum, let his hand drift over his member. He soon came, and couldn't remember a time he had came so hard, the remnants of orgasm still in his system. He quickly fell asleep, the arousing thought of the next day on his mind...

[][][]

It was 11 o'clock when Shikamaru finally woke up. He ran a hand through his knotted hair, and listened closely. He could hear his father's snores in the other room, and realized that the older man expected Shikamaru to wake him. "Troublesome..."

The boxer-clad boy walked to his father's bedroom, and opened the door to wake him, only to be met with the sight of his father, naked on the bed, with morning wood. A very large morning wood.

"Dad!" He shouted, closing his eyes and slamming the door. Shikaku woke with a start, and realized just what he had shown his son.

"Oh calm down, we've all got the same stuff..." He grumbled before heading off to take a shower.

After the two had gotten ready, they headed down to the Nara forest to begin the training. Or what Shikamaru thought was training. _Well I guess it's a kind of training..._ Shikaku thought as the reached the woods. The duo went deep into the woods, and reached a dark area with little light. But enough to see decently.

"Why so deep?" Shikamaru asked, looking around the damp area.

"So the shadows have more area and you can expand them more." Shikaku lied. _And so no one will hear your screams and begs..._

"Mmm, troublesome..." The Nara muttered, sitting down to gather his chakras. Shikaku looked quickly at the concentrating boy, and nodded. Realizing his time was now, he put chakra into the shadows, and let one whip of black fly at Shikamaru's unprotected groin.

It hit with a loud 'whack' noise, and Shikamaru barely registered the pain, before falling over, clutching at his crotch.

"Ahh.. what the hell!? Are we under attack?" He wheezed out, voice higher than usual. But just as he got up, shadows gripped his arms and legs, holding him in a doggy-style position. Shikaku advanced, shadows masking his face.

"No, Shikamaru..." His voice was flat and cold. His son gulped, a bit shaken from the groin assult, and his fathers reaction.

"W.. what? Um... are we practicing defending from... low blows?" He gulped again. Hoping the answer was yes.

"No, Shikamaru. We are not. You are far too unmotivated to be any use as a ninja. And I cannot bear to see you discontinuing the Nara line of shadow-nin. I suppose I will choose a cousin to bear the next generation." Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"But... you can't.. you.. you wouldn't..." His father looked up, a dark, twisted smile on his face.

"Yes, I would." The shadows shot from the ground, striking Shikamaru's undefended balls, and getting another scream from the boy. He gestured, and the shadows moved, grinding Shikamaru's balls flatter. He screamed again, and small sobs were audible between labored breaths.

Shiakuku had already decided not to castrate his son. He was, however, going to destroy one of Shikamaru's testicles. And he had been pondering it for a while now. Which one, he had asked himself, and he had finally decided on the right one.

The right nut was the perfect choice. When Shikamaru was ten, he had fallen of one tree branch, and onto another, crushing only his right nut. The doctor said it wasn't badly damaged, and would most likely heal. But every now and then, Shikamaru would complain about it hurting.

Honestly, he was doing him a favor.

But now, as the shadow whip slapped both of his now-red nuts, and blocks of darkness slammed into his swollen jewels, Shikamaru was sure both would be destroyed.

But Shikaku had other plans. He slowly wrapped his shadowy tentacle around the boy's waist, and quickly pulled off Shikamaru's pants. He re-adjusted his son so his back was to a tree, and his arms and legs were held apart.

Shikaku beamed at his son's member, despite the state of his balls. His cock was long and thick, even when flaccid, and the two balls that hung beneath it were massive (swelling taken into account). He was almost as big as Shikaku himself.

But now, one tentacle snuck its way around Shikamaur's right nut, gripping the damaged thing with ease. Shikamaru grimaced. He had seen it before when helping in the Hospital.

Young men who had been targeted by sadistic bastards, now with broken balls. The pulp that had once been a firm testicle, now just jelly in a useless sac. And now he would join them.

The thing squeezed, and Shikamaru screamed, his throat raw and sore from screaming from pain. "Please! I... I'll work harder... no more slacking..." He coughed as the tentacle got tighter. He could feel his testicle ready to cave in. Tears streamed down his eyes, and he would have dropped to his knees if the shadow ropes hadn't held him there.

"Oh really? And why should I believe you?" Shikaku couldn't stop now if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He was intent on destroying this one ball, and leaving his son the other.

Shikamaru screamed as the pressure increaed, desperately trying to pull away, but unable. Shikamaru visibly paled, and shook, his voice high and pained. Shikaku knew that his nut was ready to burst.

The tentacle fell away, and Shikamaru shook and sighed with relief. He hoped that his balls still worked, and that they weren't ruined. He looked up, only to see his father right in front of him.

The older Nara quickly reached down and grabbed his right ball.

"No..." Shikamaru murmured weakly. But Shikaku just grinned.

"I'm keeping you to your promise to work harder." And with that he squeezed, and obliterated Shikamaru's ball, ruining it forever.

The black haired teen fainted right there, and the shadow ropes that held him fell away, letting him crash to the ground. Shikaku rolled him over, and picked up his bruised sac, being careful with the surviving nut. The pulpy mess that had been the other one was soft and squishy to the touch, and Shikaku only got more aroused by rubbing it through his fingers, making sure to crush out any remaining lumps of testicle, making sure this one would never work again. He quietly walked off, and took his slow time jacking off, shooting a massive load all over his chest and stomach, not to mention the ground and trees.

He returned with his cock shoved back into his pants, and picked up his broken son. He carried the boy back to their house, and when Shikamaru came to, helped his ice and wrap his ball. When Shikamaru asked why, Shikaku just smiled, and patted his son's remaining ball.

"If you don't keep to your promise, I will castrate you, son." Shikaku promised after Shikamaru felt better.

After that, Shikamaru never disobeyed his father again. And if he ever did, a quick backward-kick to his son's groin made sure he did.

[][][]

**Meh, this is what happens when I'm bored, reading old chapters of Naruto, and drawing the Nara family. Ballbusting son/father. Go figure. 9.9**


End file.
